


Surf

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Drowning, M/M, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thanks. Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on those that need it though?" The brunette flushed, realizing that he was still in his red lifeguard shorts so the surfer clearly knew he was a lifeguard now. "Well, you never know! You could snag your board on a rock one day and need my help, or something. I have to keep an eye on everyone." Gavin argued, and the surfer laughed, running a hand through his damp hair. "I guess so. Thanks for keeping an eye out then. My name's Michael."</p><p>"Gavin." the other replied, and an awkward silence swept in quickly. "Well, sorry to bother you, just wanted to sort of introduce myself. I assume you're new to our beaches, so if you ever have any questions you can ask me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summer time was the best. Especially in a place like California, where it was hot and sunny pretty much daily, and made it quite easy for Gavin Free to make a nice living as a lifeguard. He got to sit in the warm sun almost every day, perched atop his stand and keeping an eye on the crowded beaches below. Sometimes he'd get some action, but for the most part people played it safe, and he'd never had any serious rescues so far.

Today was another typical day, somewhat boring but still better than sitting in a cubicle in an office somewhere. He scanned the seas with a pair of binoculars, just keeping an eye out for everyone. His scan stopped when he noticed a surfer he didn't recognize, riding the waves far out. The man's body was shockingly pale, for someone clearly skilled in surfing, dressed in just a pair of boardshorts as he surfed the roaring waves expertly. His hair was dark, wet and slicked back on his head so Gavin couldn't make out the color, and he could barely see his face either. What he could make out were beautiful pale muscles on display, and what looked to be a very cute body on that board. 

He flushed and forced himself to look away after minutes of staring, remembering just what his job was. He continued to survey the crowds, keeping people in bay with whistles and hand signs until his shift was over, and he headed through the sea of people to the boardwalk. He saw a familiar flash of pale skin as he walked, suddenly turning and heading towards it, inwardly grinning when he saw it was in fact the man he thought it was, the surfing stranger standing on the beach with his board, staring out at the water.

He contemplated how to approach him for a moment before just going for it. "You're rather pale for a surfer, aren't you?" he asked, silently cringing as his mouth spoke on its own, not even close to what he'd planned to say. The man looked at him, smirking a little. "I usually wear a wetsuit, covers most of my body. I haven't unpacked it yet though, but I wanted to get some surfing in so..." the man explained, looking down at his own attire before shrugging. "You were lovely, I happened to see some of your surfing, absolutely top." Gavin smiled shyly, getting one in return.

"Thanks. Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on those that need it though?" The brunette flushed, realizing that he was still in his red lifeguard shorts so the surfer clearly knew he was a lifeguard now. "Well, you never know! You could snag your board on a rock one day and need my help, or something. I have to keep an eye on everyone." Gavin argued, and the surfer laughed, running a hand through his damp hair. "I guess so. Thanks for keeping an eye out then. My name's Michael."

"Gavin." the other replied, and an awkward silence swept in quickly. "Well, sorry to bother you, just wanted to sort of introduce myself. I assume you're new to our beaches, so if you ever have any questions you can ask me." 

"And how will I do that? Gonna give me your number?"

"If you wanted it."

Gavin's response was so immediate that Michael burst into laughter right after, making the lifeguard blush red in embarrassment. "I don't have my phone on me, so gimme yours." Michael said, somewhat taking it from him before it was offered. He put something in it before handing it back. "Call me tonight so I have your number too, okay?" 

The brunette nodded, still blushing. Michael caught a friend waving at him out of the corner of his eye, and he picked up his board, ready to head off. "Nice to meetcha, mister lifeguard. Don't forget to call, alright? Or I'll get mad!" the pale surfer grinned before running off in the direction of his friend. Gavin said a weak goodbye as he watched him leave, clutching his phone and standing frozen in place until there was no more sign of him. When he could see him no longer, Gavin turned around and headed onto the boardwalk to change out of his work shorts. 

\----

That evening Gavin stared at his phone for a good ten minutes as he mulled over calling the pale surfer he'd met only hours ago. After a few more moments of arguing with himself he pressed the call button, anxiously pacing in his bedroom as it rang. "Hullo?" a gruff voice far from what Gavin expected picked up and he flustered, wondering if Michael had perhaps put the wrong number in.

"A-Ah, hi, I'm calling for Michael?"

"Oh. Michael! You've got a call. Giving my number out to guys already, c'mon man." 

Gavin could hear the man with the gruff voice call out to the surfer, wondering what was going on. "Oh shaddup Jack, you're the one who pushed me in the pool with my damn phone." the Brit brightened as he heard Michael's voice, albeit a bit far away. "Hey, is this that cute lifeguard?" Michael's voice was close now, and Gavin shivered a bit in surprise as it sounded like he was whispering right into his ear.

"I-I guess so? If you think so..." Gavin mumbled, and he could hear laughter. "Yeah, that's you alright. Gavin, right? I wasn't sure if you were actually gonna call or not." He could hear the shuffling of sheets, and Gavin guessed the man was sitting on a bed or something like that. "I wasn't sure either. I never got a number so forwardly before. Not that I didn't want it, or anything." The brunette was stumbling over his words, but Michael didn't seem to mind.

"I'm not one to beat around the bush. Besides, you were pretty clearly eyeing me up, so I expected you to ask for it anyways." Gavin blushed, fiddling with a pen as he sat at his desk. "Was I really that obvious?" Another cute laugh through the phone. "Nope, but you just admitted it so you didn't need to be." The Brit squawked in shock, as Michael laughed louder, the two continuing to talk when his giggle fit was over.

They spoke for a long time, until Michael's friend Jack grumbled something about needing his phone back. The surfer sighed, nodding at his friend as he wrapped up their conversation. "So Gavin, how often do you work? Like, if I come out tomorrow around the same time as today, will I see you?" The brunette smiled, excitement bubbling inside him. "Yes definitely, I only don't work Tuesdays and Thursdays. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. Keep an eye out, okay? Maybe we can get some food after you get off work. Bye!" Michael hung up and tossed the phone back at Jack who rolled his eyes at him. "You've been in California for literally a day and you already have a date with some lifeguard?" Michael pulled a face, relaxing on the pullout couch bed he was sitting on. "Oh shut up and call your Aussie chick already, she'll calm you down."

"Her name's Caiti, ass." Jack grumbled with pink cheeks, as he went outside to do just that. Michael laughed a little as he watched his friend leave, before settling into the bed, half-heartedly watching TV as he relaxed and thought about tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

When the next day came, both Michael and Gavin were looking forward to it. Michael had even come a bit early to see Gavin sooner. Sadly the brunette wasn't there yet, so after a few minutes of waiting he gave in to his urges and headed into the ocean with his board, catching some waves early.

When Gavin got onto his lifeguard perch, he surveyed the crowds a bit before picking up his binoculars, searching the sea for that pale body he'd seen just yesterday. After a little searching he found it, smiling as he watched Michael maneuver the waves as though he'd been born doing so.

He was in board shorts again, and Gavin was grateful for the lovely view he had. After watching him a bit he got back to work, keeping an eye on everyone. But every so often he'd peek back out at the ocean, happy to see Michael surfing beautifully every time he looked. Hours passed and when Gavin's shift was over, he headed back to the office to change clothes. Michael was waiting for him when he came back out, only his board was nowhere to be found. 

"Hey, you looked great out there. Where's your board?" Gavin asked as he came up to him, smiling eagerly. Michael returned the smile, pointing at a group of surfers on the beach below. "I asked a friend to watch over it for me, told him I was going on a big date and couldn't lug it around, yanno?" As if on cue, a young black-haired man happened to look up and waved at Michael, who returned the wave. The surfer nudged his friends and pointed upwards, a wave of oohs and catcalls as everyone in the group wanted to take a peek at Michael's date.

Gavin flushed, as the other laughed and dragged him away, not wanting to share him with his friends just yet. They walked the boardwalk for a while, before settling on a small pizzeria, both buying a couple slices and a drink before sitting down to eat. They chatted as they ate, and Gavin found out Michael was a pro surfer, in town for a competition. He was quite popular, being a top contender in many contests and winning a good few too. He'd surfed all over the world, his favorite places being Hawaii and Australia so far. He was 26, a year older than Gavin, and grew up in New Jersey, of all places.

"How the hell did you get into surfing if you're from New Jersey?" Gavin asked with a mouthful of pizza, Michael chuckling as he sipped his soda. "I got into it when I was around 12, my family went on vacation to Florida and my mom got me and my brothers surfing lessons. I was the only one who really excelled though, I guess I was just a natural surfer." 

The conversation went on, and Michael learned that Gavin was only a lifeguard as a hobby. He first took it because he enjoyed the ocean and beach enough to make a job of it, but he was actually in the States for his work with high speed cameras. He often took off to go do a movie job, but his boss was very lenient, happy to have Gavin come back to lifeguarding whenever he could. 

When they finished eating, they continued to walk the boardwalk, occasionally popping into an arcade to play the crane games and also trying their best to trounce each other at video games. They were both pretty good, though Michael got the upper hand after a while, not that Gavin minded in the slightest. It was just another reason to make him fall for the surfer a little more. 

After a particularly harsh loss, Gavin wandered around a little, playing some crane games and winning a little plushie from a game he couldn't recall. He recognized the little bear and bird from his childhood, but the name was escaping him. Michael's eyes lit up as he walked over, smiling widely as he eyed the toy in Gavin's hand. "Dude! You got a Banjo Kazooie toy, that's fucking awesome! I can't believe it'd even be in a crane game, bet these fucking cheapos didn't realize the solid gold they put in here." The brunette laughed, handing the toy to Michael and smiling. 

"How's about you have it then, since you seem to be such a fan? I think they'd be happier with you." The curly-haired man blushed a little but took the plushie with a smile. "Such a charmer." he said with a teasing smile, taking Gavin's hand in his as they headed back out on the boardwalk to walk a little more. They went for a little while like that, fingers tentatively laced together as they browsed the little arcades and shops, until something caught Michael's eye.

"Dude. Photobooth. Now." he grinned as he hurriedly dragged Gavin over to a small photobooth outside an arcade, pushing him inside as he fed it money. The first picture was a mess, as they usually were, Gavin looking at Michael as the man looked down at the small screen below the camera lens, neither ready for the first shot. They were ready by the second though, both pulling big smiles as they sat close together.

The third picture they pulled dumb faces, Michael pulling down his eyelids with his middle fingers, flicking off the camera and sticking out his tongue. Gavin flared his nostrils, pulling a smarmy smile and making his eyes look as wide as he could. The fourth pic was just them giggling, both men with wide open smiles as they laughed at their own ridiculousness. 

As they left the booth, they waited for their pictures eagerly, whooping as the photobooth strips dropped down. "Sweet, we get two!" Michael said as he picked up the strips, the two looking over their pictures and cracking up together over their faces once more. The time came soon when their date had to end, but both men were a little more than unready to finish it. Michael's surfer buddies were ready to go, and they were his ride home, so it had to end. 

"I had a lot of fun, Gavin. Can we do this again sometime?" the surfer asked quietly, his friends being the jerks they were by crooning and calling at him as they said their goodbyes. Gavin ignored them, smiling at Michael lovingly. "I'd love to. Will I see you in the sea tomorrow too?" he asked, and the other laughed, nodding.

"You bet. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." he gave the man's hand a gentle squeeze before running down to the street where his friends were waiting, yelling at them to shut up as he got in the car and they headed off. Gavin watched him leave with a smile, and when he got back home he put the pictures on his desk, glancing at them every so often until he went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since their first date, Michael and Gavin had been getting together as often as possible, if only just for a meal before one headed off to do something. They'd always meet on the boardwalk or the beach, doing their best to spend at least a little time together every day. It was fun and full of innocent flirtations, and both of them were really starting to fall for the other.

"You gonna go see your lifeguard lover again, Michael?" A black-haired surfer asked him as he polished his board, Michael a few feet away doing the same. "Shut up, Ray. I don't question you every time you go visit that secret boyfriend of yours." the man mumbled, making the other laugh a little. "You're just mad because I haven't flaunted him off to our crew yet. I told you he's a secret for a reason." 

"Whatever, like I care whether you're banging some famous actor or not." Ray rolled his eyes at his clearly pouting friend, coming up to him and putting an arm around his shoulder, leading him off so the two could chat, their friends watching over their surfboards for them. "So, how's it going between you and that Gavin guy anyway? You haven't reported much yet." Michael flushed a little as they climbed the stairs to the boardwalk, heading to get some food. 

"That's cuz there's nothing to report. He's a fun dude, and we've been going out a lot. That's it." Ray's brows furrowed, a little confused. "You haven't done it yet? You've been going out for what, almost two weeks now? New record for you." Michael punched him in the arm lightly, glaring. "Calling me a fuckin slut, Ray? And no, we haven't. We haven't even kissed yet. It's actually... kinda refreshing, not having such a sex-fueled relationship like I usually do. The guy came up to me because he liked my body when I was surfing, so I kinda expected him to be like all the other dudes who hit on me, but he hasn't made a move once. Other than holding my hand, or hugging me, I mean."

"I can get that." Ray said with a nod, as the two headed to a burger stand, getting some burgers and fries as they sat at the counter and ate together. "So, when do you plan to actually kiss him?" The bearded man asked, and Michael shrugged. "Maybe after this weekend's competition? We'll probably go out afterwards, so it seems like as good a time as any." Ray nodded, grinning a little. "Maybe if you win you should ask for a victory kiss." He wiggled his eyebrows and Michael laughed loudly, nodding in agreement. "Sounds perfect."

\---

"So, you're working this Saturday, right?" Michael asked quietly, having stolen Jack's phone to call Gavin yet again. "I am, why?" Michael smiled, excited. "Then you'll probably be our active lifeguard for the surfing competition! You'll get to see me in proper action, are you excited?" The Brit laughed a little, toying with the photo strip on his desk as he talked with Michael. "Absolutely. You'll play it safe though, right? I'd rather not have to rescue you if I can avoid it."

"I'll do my best, but I can't account for other surfers or how the ocean is, dude. But either way, you'll save me if something happens, so I won't worry about it." Gavin whined a little but laughed in the end. "I don't like having such responsibility." 

"Then you shouldn't have been a lifeguard."

"....shut up."

\---

When Saturday rolled around, the beach was even more crowded than usual. These were just surfing fans though, no swimmers today. Twenty surfers were lined up at the shore, and Gavin could see from his perch that Michael was number 12, dressed in his wetsuit for once, only his forearms and lower legs bare, the formfitting suit covering the rest of his torso and limbs. His hair was pushed back with a headband, and he looked more than ready to start. 

Gavin's heart fluttered just seeing the handsome man, and he tensed at the starting sound went off, and the surfers all grabbed their boards and rushed into the ocean to start. It was a talent competition, to see who could pull the best moves while keeping the waves and their fellow surfers in mind. 

It went well for a while, Gavin happy to see no problems yet, sighing happily each time he saw Michael pull off a successful move. Unfortunately it couldn't stay good, and disaster struck as a surfer marked number 5 tried to do a move and lost control of his board, crashing into Michael and sending them both under. The lifeguard's eyes widened as he watched it all go down through his binoculars, dread rising in him as he saw only the surfer marked number 5 surface, Michael nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Panic swept over Gavin as he could no longer see Michael or his board, scanning the ocean with his binoculars. The announcer voiced his fears. "Oh no folks, it looks like contestant 12 and 5 collided! I can see number 5, but 12 has yet to surface!" 12. That was Michael's number. Gavin could swear he heard his own heart pounding in his ears as he hopped down from his post, grabbing his rescue tube as he waited to hear if they would in fact need him. 

The call came, unfortunately, and he dove into the water, heading towards where he last saw Michael's board. He swam as far as he could, eyes looking over the rough waters frantically for any sign of him. He caught a glimpse of a pale hand and rushed towards it, finding Michael by his board, having just slipped underwater, unconscious. He grabbed him and brought him to the surface, tying the tube around him to keep him afloat and bringing them back to the shore. 

He dragged him on shore as the crowds watched, horrified, the competition on hold. The fellow surfers watched anxiously, everyone worried for Michael. Gavin untied the tube and laid Michael flat, checking his pulse and feeling nothing. Worry and anxiety flowed as he opened the man's mouth and breathed into him twice, checking again. Nothing. 

Gavin tilted Michael's head back more and breathed into him again, ignoring the tears that were pricking at his eyes. When there was still no response he started to do chest compressions, pressing into the wetsuit covered chest a bit harder than necessary, desperation kicking in.

After about 50 compressions he breathed in again, whimpering to himself when there was still no response. Michael's chest was rising as the air entered, but his heart wasn't working yet. "Please, Michael, please." he whispered, starting the compressions again. He did another 50 before breathing in again, and finally, there was a response. Michael coughed and choked, turning his head to the side as he coughed up the sea water that had been filling his lungs, the crowds cheering behind them in relief.

When he was emptied, he settled down, looking up at Gavin who had tears rolling down his cheeks. "You idiot." the lifeguard mumbled, sniffling. Michael gave him a tired smile, wiping at a tear-stained cheek. "'M sorry. I didn't want our first kiss to be like that." the surfer murmured, getting a little laugh as Gavin called him an idiot again. EMTs arrived on the scene to take Michael to the hospital, the man having sustained a concussion from the collision with the other surfer.

The contest went on with one less contestant, Gavin switching out with a coworker so he could go to the hospital with Michael. It was about an hour before the lifeguard could see him, but that was alright, much better than it could've been. The curly-haired man looked almost back to normal, looking just a little paler than normal and a little tired.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Silence followed the greeting, as Gavin sat in the visitor chair next to Michael's bed. They looked around awkwardly before Michael spoke again. "So, they said I just need to take it easy and I can leave tonight. Can't surf for a little while though." The brunette scoffed, giving him a shocked look. "I can't believe you'd want to surf again, after that." Michael chuckled, looking a little sheepish. "Well, it's not like it's the first time I almost died." 

Gavin gave him a worried look, he should've known it wasn't the first time this happened to the other, but that didn't frighten him any less. "How often does this happen?" he asked, making the other laugh a little. "Not that often, I swear. I've only been knocked out three times before, and it's been over a year since the last time. It's an inevitable part of surfing, you're not always gonna leave the ocean unscathed. I know what I risk each time, but it's worth it to me so I just gotta deal with it when shit like this happens."

The silence fell again, and they looked down, Gavin gently grasping one of his hands, squeezing it tenderly. "I'm sorry." Michael said suddenly, looking at the younger man. "I'm sure it was super fucking scary and stuff and here I am like 'oh it's a risk i take whatevs' when it was all you that fucking saved my stupid ass to begin with." The Brit shook his head, smiling softly. "It's okay, Michael. I'm just glad that I was able to. You're safe now and that's all that matters."

"I guess..." the older replied, sighing. "So... does that technically really count as our first kiss?" he asked with a questioning look. Gavin smiled, shrugging a little. "It'll make for an interesting conversation if we decided it did." They laughed together, Michael agreeing. "So then, can I get a proper second kiss at least?" he asked, looking as innocent as he could. Gavin blushed a little but nodded, leaning forward and catching Michael's lips in a gentle kiss, far better than the frantic pressing of their lips from only hours ago when Gavin fought to save his life.

As Gavin pulled away, the surfer sighed happily, relaxing into his hospital bed. "Yeah, we're doing that a lot more when I get out of here." The Brit laughed loudly, grinning, happy to see Michael back to his usual self fully. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
